Dead Space (mobile)
Dead Space (mobile), also known as Dead Space iOS, refers to the game built for the mobile platforms. It was first released exclusively for iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch. [http://m.ign.com/articles/1141233 Mobile-IGN: Dead Space iPhone Preview] The game was also released for the Sony Ericsson Xperia Play and Blackberry Playbook tablet on August 18, 2011. Recent updates to the game have added the Heavy Pulse Rifle as well as Survival and Endless modes (these modes are only available for higher iOS's (iPod Touch 4th Generation). Synopsis Character and setting In Dead Space (mobile), the player takes on the role of a surviving figure known as Codename: Vandal, a newly converted Unitologist, into the mines of Titan, the largest moon of Saturn. Vandal is lead through the game by two other characters, Tyler and Director Tiedemann. The game takes place in the same period of Dead Space: Ignition, three years after the events of Dead Space. Plot Vandal has been sent to Titan on a Unitologist secret mission for initially unknown purposes. She is told to destroy power boxes in certain rooms, thus cutting off communication to certain parts of the Sprawl. After doing this the first Necromorphs appear and Vandal is told to head to a tram. On her way there Daina Le Guin tells her that she has unleashed the Necromorph infection on the Sprawl and that her death will be glorious. She curses out Daina saying that the Church will pay once she tells the government what they did. Director Tiedemann tracks the sabotage to her rig (number 438642) and orders her to restore the quarantine seals. After doing so, Vandal has to move through the Government Sector underbelly to get to the Titan Mines. Tyler, a man who acted as support for Vandal on the Unitologist mission, then called Vandal and explained that he was unaware of the situation. After questioning Tyler about the Necromorphs, the two decide to work together and escape. At this point, Vandal began hallucinating from the influence of the Marker. With directions from Director Tiedemann and Tyler, Vandal receives the task to lockdown the doors to The Sprawl. In order to do so she must travel on several tram sations while moving about different sectors and sluices of the Water Processing. She undergoes multiple lockdowns and ambushes while on this mission. When Vandal arrives she is suspicious of Tyler, and asks him why she should shut off the power to the seals. Tyler responds by saying that by doing this, it will trigger all emergency seals and will protect the Public Sector. Vandal believes Tyler and shuts off the power, discovering in horror that Tyler lied and she just released the Necromorph outbreak into the Public Sector. She curses out Tyler and under Director Tiedemann's orders, journeys to the Food Containment Facility where she must reach the core due to an unusual overheating. Tiedemann tells her that if she doesn't fix it that the core will destroy the entire Sprawl. As she travels through the Food Processing Plant she encounters areas covered with the Corruption and dead bodies everywhere. She encounters many enchanced Necromorphs and is forced to fight off Brutes in an enclosed space. After fighting off the last Brute which is backed up by enhanced Slashers, Pregnants, and Exploders, she must "Face Her Fears." During this time she gets sent back to the Marker in the desert. She must activate a panel behind the door, then go to the bench by the Marker. She will then be transported to a hallway where bodies and a red mist cover the place. She will then be transported back to the Marker again, where she will see a duplicate of herself which she must shoot to get back to the room where she fought the Brute. Throughout the course of traveling to the core she must space walk in Zero-G, activating panels and sometimes fighting off Necromorphs, sometimes both. When Vandal finally reaches the core she must travel down to the bottom to uncover the problem of the core's overheating, in which she must travel back to the Titan Shard. When Vandal reaches the core she sees a large Necromorph "suffocating" it. After the battle with the Boss, the large creature, now falling into the core, grabs Vandal and tries to pull her into the core with it. Vandal, now without her helmet, crawls out of the core and slumps down onto the ground. She reveals her real name to be Karrie Norton whilst trying to get help, leaving an auido log telling whoever finds it the horrors of what she's encountered. The game ends with Tyler telling his superiors that the Necromorph outbreak was a success. Then the screen goes back to where The Boss was fought, showing that Vandal is gone and only her helmet remains, leaving her fate unclear. Gameplay Dead Space: iPhone GameplaywQJjPVSW2T0 The gameplay of Dead Space is unique from other Dead Space titles; the control system is handled entirely by the device's touch-screen and firing the weapons can be performed by a tap on the screen (although, the Xperia Play has hardware-based controls, as well). Whenever Vandal is grabbed by a Necromorph, the touch screen is used to break free either by sliding your finger to use the plasma saw, or tapping to throw them off balance. The game includes two new exclusive weapons including the Plasma Saw and Core Extractor. A recent patch has added a Survival mode and a new weapon called the Heavy Pulse Rifle.[http://www.destructoid.com/dead-space-ios-updated-with-new-mode-new-weapon-202164.phtml Destructiod: Dead Space iOS updated with new mode, new weapon] Chapters *'Chapter 1' : Honorable Intentions *'Chapter 2' : Exit Wounds *'Chapter 3' : Willing Accomplice *'Chapter 4' : Identity Crisis *'Chapter 5' : Leaving Traces *'Chapter 6' : Lumbering Beast *'Chapter 7' : Bounds and Leaps *'Chapter 8' : Encroachment *'Chapter 9' : Trading Up *'Chapter 10' : Reversal *'Chapter 11' : Acute Psychosis *'Chapter 12' : Yesterday’s Problem Enemies Standard Form *'Slasher' : The most common form of Necromorph, it attacks using two large blades sprouted from the victim's hands or from an appendage sprouting from behind the shoulders. It has an enhanced form which is encountered later in the game. They often feign death and will not come out of this state unless shot or touched. *'Lurker' : Reanimated infants that attack with three barbed tentacles that fire quills. They can run on ceilings and walls. It also has an enhanced form encountered later in the game. *'Exploder' : A small, thin Necromorph with a glowing yellow appendage containing a highly explosive organic compound which rivals its own size. It has a suicidal attack. An enhanced form with dark skin and a darker orange appendage is encountered later in the game, but is not encountered in any other game in the Dead Space series. *'Swarmer' : Tiny Necromorphs, which appear to be reanimated flesh, that travel in large groups and can jump at victims and rip away at their flesh. Usually come from a bursted Pregnant's sac but can also be found traveling alone, with other Necromorphs, or from the inside of crates that can be smashed (rare). *'Pregnant' : A large hulking Necromorph with short legs that carries a payload of Swarmers along with two large scythe-like blades. *'Brute' : A very large and powerful Necromorph that can charge with great bursts of speed, using its weight and strength to crush its victims. It is heavily armoured but has weak spots on its back as well as its shoulders. An enhanced form is encountered later in the game. Advanced Form *'The Boss' : A giant Necromorph responsible for overheating the Titan Shard reactor core. It has a spiked tongue for attacking its prey and uses two of its tentacles to fire sharp projectiles. It is surrounded by glowing yellow tumor-like growths which are its only weak spots. These spots are located on its chest underneath the head, the two tentacles suspending it, and finally the head. It can summon other Necromorphs thus showing some resemblence to the Hive Mind Trivia *﻿Much like Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction, the first letter of the chapter names will spell out a message, here being, "He Will Betray' which is taken from, "H.E.W.I.L.L.B.E.T.R.A.Y." in reference to Tyler stating how the execution was successful right after the sudden disappearance of Codename: Vandal (Karrie Norton). *If you listen carefully during the opening sequence you can hear a woman singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". *Although the game is entitled Dead Space it is not a remake or port of the video game Dead Space, the first game of the series. *Vandal's halucinations differ from Isaac's; while Isaac's involve Nicole, Vandal's involve Necromorphs, for example- In the beginning of Chapter 2, in a Node locked room, if you open it, it will go into a quarantine, and limbs will be strewn all over the room. After a few moments, it returns to normal. In the same Chapter, where there are a lot of Necromorphs faking death, and the only way to escape is to touch all the Necromorphs, have them attack Vandal, then kill them. However it is not needed, it is recommended to shoot them in the arms or legs with the Plasma Cutter, as it is an effiecent dismembering gun and has cheap and easy to find ammo; seeing duplicates of herself which are actually Necromorphs; when Vandal imagines herself as a Necromorph, when she turns normal again, she is in disbelief, remarking ,"What the hell?"; when a face pops up on screen and it goes away for a few seconds; when she imagines the Site 12 Marker in a desert. It is unknown how she gets these, as she has had no contact with the Marker. However, it is possible that she came into contact with it before the events of Dead Space (Mobile). Also, after fighting a Brute on the way to the Titan Shard Core, you have to "face your fears," which seems to be a hallucination all in itself, as after you do it you spawn in the same room where you killed the Brute. *Vandal sees doubles of herself throughout the game. One of which you must shoot in order to "face your fears," otherwise when you bump into them they will turn into Necromorphs (as shooting them does not always trigger this for some unknown reason). *If you take the first letter in each of the chapters it spells out "HE WILL BETRAY", talking about how Tyler betrayed Vandal and made her release the Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl. *There's a glitch where you can shoot a Lurker on the ceiling and it will fall to the floor and stay in one place but will continue "crawling on the ceiling." You cannot stomp on it for some reason (probably because the game registers that it's still on the ceiling) and you must shoot it to kill it. Unknown if it can do this with its tentacles out. *The Heavy Pulse Rifle is the only weapon that can be purchased in the game (200,000 credits), all other weapons are found in lockers throughout the game. *Ironically, the game starts out with what seems like a news report, telling about different conditions across the Sprawl. During the "news cast" everything seems to be alright, showing no sign of the outbreak yet. With the camera going through space around portions of the Spraw towards Vandal. *The audio logs left by Vandal in the game are distorted, but when you find them in Dead Space 2 her voice sounds normal with no distortion in them whatsoever. This shows that she might have had time to go back through the logs are undistort them. Or that when left, they aren't distorted at all. Showing that her voice may be distorted only when talking and not recorded. Gallery File:DSMobile01.png|Some Slashers faking death in a hallway File:DSMobile02.png|Vandal in the Titan Mines with the Ripper File:DeadspaceMobile1.jpg|Progression concepts for Vandal's RIG File:Dead Space Mobile Shot One.png|Vandal with the Line Gun. File:iPod-1 023.png|Vandal in the Level three RIG File:The Boss.png|Vandal fighting The Boss on chapter 12 Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games